cluefindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Santiago Rivera
| gender = Male | species = Human | age = 12 | relatives = Unnamed father Unnamed mother | voiceactor = Juliet Tibbetts (American) Matt Adecott (British) Rhys Swinburn (British) }} }}Santiago Rivera is a member of the ClueFinders and one of the main protagonists in the series. He has the title of Team Equipment and Inventions Officer. Appearance Santiago is of Latin-American descent. He has short black hair with bangs that hang over his forehead. He is normally depicted with black irises, although in the original release of The ClueFinders Math Adventures Ages 9-12 he sometimes has light brown eyes, and in some promotional artwork, he has brown irises. In most games, his skin tone is a pinkish-beige color, except for in 4th Grade Adventures, where it was depicted as closer to tan. He is twelve years old in the seventh grade, and is the tallest of the ClueFinders. His signature outfit consists of a yellow sweat jacket with a greenish-black shirt underneath it, blue jeans, and tennis shoes which are brown and tan. Outfit Variations In The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures: Puzzle of the Pyramid, Santiago wore a light blue T-shirt, blue jeans and dark blue shoes. In The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures, Santiago wore scuba gear for the underwater portions, which consisted of a wetsuit that is black with blue accents, a blue scuba pack, black flippers, a weight belt, and a blue helmet. In the original release of The ClueFinders Math Adventures Ages 9–12: Mystery in the Himalayas, Santiago wore a dark yellow winter coat with brown around the top, a light yellow shirt underneath it, and the same jeans and shoes as his signature outfit. In the newer release of the same game, his outfit was nearly identical, except his shirt was grayish-blue. In some promotional/case artwork, Santiago wears a green hoodie. Personality and Character Traits Santiago is a highly skilled mechanic who can supposedly repair anything. In The ClueFinders 6th Grade Adventures: The Empire of the Plant People, Joni states that he is "the best scientist" among them. Santiago is rather sensible and level-headed, which runs counter to Joni's rashness. He is usually hesitant about following Joni's more reckless exploits, preferring to think first before going into action. Despite this, Joni and Santiago seem to get along very well with each other. While not a coward, he prefers to avoid danger, and he sometimes displays nervousness at certain prospects. According to his profile in Laptrap's "Cluefinders Club" file, Santiago also seems to like music, indicated by him taking saxophone lessons and wanting to learn bass guitar, as well as listening to vinyl records while working. His other hobbies include collecting stamps, rocks, baseball cards, and comic books. He is portrayed throughout the books and games as being exceptionally polite and helpful and also possessing a mild fear of heights. In The ClueFinders: The Mystery of Microsneezia, it is stated that his parents are Latin-American revolutionaries and that he lives with Joni's grandmother while they are away. Role in the Games ''The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures: Mystery of Mathra Santiago and the other ClueFinders go to the Numerian rain forest to search for Joni's uncle Horace, who mysteriously disappeared there, and was rumored to have been abducted by a monster named Mathra. Santiago goes with Joni to explore the rain forest and look for the two keys to the ancient Numerian Lost City, where they believe they'll find Joni's uncle. After they find the keys, Fletcher Q. Limburger, the pilot who took them to Numeria, offers to take Santiago and Joni to the Lost City. They board his plane, and when he tells them they're over the Lost City, they jump out with parachutes. However, the end in a different section of the jungle instead. After navigating the jungle canopy, Santiago and Joni finally reach the Lost City. There, they come across what appears to be Mathra sleeping, but just as they enter the city, Limburger appears behind them and shuts the gate, trapping them inside. Limburger reveals that he used the legend of Mathra to cover up that he was trapping animals for his fur company, and that he kidnapped Joni's uncle, who was close to uncovering Limburger's scheme. After Limburger flees, Santiago and Joni are instructed by the guardians of the Lost City to collect special magnets known as Snagnets in order to rebuild an ancient Mathra trap that can stop Limburger and save the captured animals and Joni's uncle. After Santiago and Joni rebuild the trap, it covers the Bottomless Pits of Doom, allowing the animals and Uncle Horace, who were trapped on the other side of the pits, to escape. Then Limburger shows up in his Mathra plane and tries to attack them, but is caught in the Mathra trap and plunges into the pits. Later, Santiago and the other ClueFinders are congratulated by Dr. Pythagoras for their excellent work, who decides to give LapTrap to them. The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures: Puzzle of the Pyramid Santiago and the other ClueFinders go to Egypt to help Professor Botch with the opening a newly discovered tomb. After Owen causes a bit of trouble, Santiago suggests they leave for the day, to which Professor Botch suggests they come back tomorrow. Later, Santiago, Leslie and Owen discover that Joni accidentally took a ring from the tomb site with her after it became latched onto her hand. When they return to the tomb site the next day, they discover that it has been cleared out and Professor Botch is gone. The only clue remaining is an ancient scroll with mysterious writing on it, which they take to Cairo to have translated. They learn that the person who kidnapped Professor Botch is also planning to unleash Seth, the embodiment of chaos. After translating the entire scroll, the ClueFinders take a boat to the Nile Kingdom, where they must retrieve gems to enter an obelisk. Once inside the obelisk, four ancient Egyptian deities show themselves to the ClueFinders, and give them special powers for thwarting Seth. Sobek grants Santiago superhuman strength. When the ClueFinders confront Seth, Santiago uses his gift of strength to push the pistons that were used to awaken Seth back into place, reversing the process and trapping Seth. The ClueFinders rescue the professor, after which they revert back to normal, and are last seen aboard a plane leaving Egypt. The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures: Secret of the Living Volcano At the beginning of the game, Santiago and Joni are seen in a submarine, inspecting a shipwreck, when they come across some mysterious stone tablets. They retrieve the tablets and return to Captain Clark's ship, where they show the tablets they found to him. As the ship begins approached an uncharted island, a tsunami suddenly threatens to capsize the ship. Santiago and Joni later wake up on the island's shore with Laptrap. As they try to comprehend what happened, a quake is sent through the island, and Santiago does a test with his video phone and discovers they are next to an active volcano. After finding out that Owen and Leslie are trapped in a chamber of unknown whereabouts and the rest of the crew is nowhere to be found, Santiago and Joni set out to explore the island and rescue all of the ship's passengers. The ClueFinders 6th Grade Adventures: Empire of the Plant People When Joni accidentally tosses a frisbee into the backyard of her neighbor Ms. Rose, Santiago goes with her to retrieve it. Just as they locate it, the ground collapses beneath them, and they are both trapped in an underground chamber. Owen and Leslie must go to rescue them. Throughout the game, Santiago and Joni can be contacted with the video phone. After Owen and Leslie locate the throne room and discover Ms. Rose is the leader of the plants, they bargain with her to let them try to stop the pollution harming her kingdom. Santiago goes above ground to report the water contamination to human scientists while the others stay behind. The ClueFinders Math Adventures Ages 9–12: Mystery in the Himalayas Santiago and the other ClueFinders journey to a Himalayan village to solve the mystery of the village's treasures disappearing. He goes with Joni to explore the village and search for clues. In the original release of the game, Santiago mentions that he installed the Logic Cube onto Laptrap. The ClueFinders Reading Adventures Ages 9-12 Santiago and the other ClueFinders go to investigate a meteor crash site in the Sierras. Joni reaches out to touch the meteor, and Santiago warns her not to, too late. Joni's contact with the meteor transports them all to a far-off planet, Millennia. Santiago and Leslie are separated the others, and they find themselves imprisoned somewhere high up. Joni and Owen set out to rescue them. Throughout the game, Santiago and Leslie can be contacted with the video phone. The ClueFinders Real World Adventure Kit Santiago has worked to create a new and improved video phone for all of the ClueFinders to use, with features based on suggestions from all the other members. The feature that Santiago personally came up with is Santiago’s Encoder/Decoder, which is used to create secret messages. The ClueFinders: The Incredible Toy Store Adventure! Santiago and the other ClueFinders take a cable car to the newly opened toy store, Ultimate Toys. On the way there, Santiago mentions that he'd be interested to see if they'd buy some of his inventions. When Owen forgets his wallet on the cable car, he goes with Joni and Laptrap to get it, while Santiago, Leslie, and Alitrap continue to the store entrance. After Joni's group is mysteriously shrunk to only a few inches high and trapped on the sixth floor of the store, Santiago and Leslie must try to make their way to the sixth floor to rescue them, while looking for clues along the way. The ClueFinders: Mystery Mansion Arcade The ClueFinders are tricked into entering a mansion where four villains from previous encounters are waiting to get their revenge. Pericles Lear has a challenge designed for Santiago that takes place in a giant pinball machine. During the challenge, Santiago can collect batteries. The batteries are used to charge a force ray, which can be used in Joni's Last-Chance Labyrinth when Santiago is the leader of the team. The force ray can stun enemies, break walls, and move blocks. Gallery Joni and Santiago Sprite.png|Joni and Santiago game sprite in "3rd Grade Adventures" and "5th Grade Adventures" cfmath joni santiago.PNG|Joni and Santiago game sprite in the original release of "Math Adventures" Cf math alternate joni santiago.png|Joni and Santiago game sprite in the cancelled A.D.A.P.T. release on "Math Adventures" found in the Late 1999 demo 1999 2002 joni santiago.png|Joni and Santiago in game sprite in the second cancelled prototype release in "5th Grade Adventures" Cfmath newer release joni and santiago.png|Joni and Santiago game sprite in the newer release of "Math Adventures" santiago profile.png|Santiago's profile Joni and santiago in plane 2.png|Santiago and Joni in ''The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures joni santi laptrap.png|Santiago, Joni, and Laptrap traveling together 4G cluefinders.png|Santiago and the other ClueFinders in ClueFinders 4th Grade 4g watching joni.png|Santiago, Owen, and Leslie at a hotel in Egypt Super cluefinders.png|Santiago and the rest of the ClueFinders with superpowers, from ClueFinders 4th Grade super cluefinders arrive.png|Santiago and the other ClueFinders show up to stop Seth cfmath-old santiago closeup.png|Santiago in the original release of ClueFinders Math Adventures 5G santiago closeup.png|Santiago in The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures 5G joni and santiago.png|Santiago and Joni in The ClueFinders 5th Grade This is santiago.png|Santiago in the newer release of ClueFinders Math Adventures adkit santiago.png|Santiago in The ClueFinders Real World Adventure Kit search solve santiago closeup.png|Santiago in The ClueFinders Search and Solve Adventures toy store santiago.png|Santiago in The ClueFinders: The Incredible Toy Store Adventure! mma santiago device.png|Santiago inspecting a device MMA Santiago trap door.png|Santiago falling down a trapdoor. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Human characters Category:ClueFinders Club members Category:3rd Grade Adventures characters Category:4th Grade Adventures characters Category:5th Grade Adventures characters Category:6th Grade Adventures characters Category:Mystery Mansion Arcade characters Category:Math Adventures characters Category:Reading Adventures characters Category:Real World Adventure Kit characters Category:Search and Solve Adventures characters Category:The Incredible Toy Store Adventure characters Category:Recurring characters